Catatan Berantai
by Fei Mei
Summary: Bill men-tag sebuah note pada Percy di Facebook. Mau tak mau Percy pun membuat note yang sama karena peraturannya demikian. Bagaimana note yang dibuat Percy? ONESHOT, OOC, Muggle World.


Jadi kan dulu pernah banyak banget notes berantai di facebook yang pakai tag-tagan, terus yang kena tag harus bikin juga. Dan Fei jadi pengen bikin fict-nya –walaupun ternyata udah banyak author yang nulis pake ide itu juga sih... #miris

.

**Disclaimer**: JKR

**Warning**: OOC, author sotoy, gaje, garing, typo (s).

**.**

**.**

**Catatan Berantai**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Pada suatu pagi yang cerah, Percy membuka matanya perlahan dan merasakan sinar matahari yang menyusup masuk ke kamarnya lewat jendela. Terang sekali cahaya matahari tersebut. Lalu putra ketiga dari pasangan Molly dan Arthur Weasley itu tersadar akan satu hal: Ia sedang ada di Mesir.

Pada liburan dalam rangka kenaikan kelas menuju tahun terakhirnya, Arthur –ayahnya-, memenangkan sebuah undian, sehingga mereka segera berkemas untuk pergi ke Mesir mengunjungi Charlie yang bekerja disana, serta menginap.

Ini adalah hari terakhir mereka di Mesir. Besok mereka sudah kembali ke rumah. Tempat yang mereka tumpangi selama di Mesir ini terletak di dunia muggle, dimana mereka bisa menemukan banyak benda-benda yang tidak pernah ada di sekitar mereka sebelumnya seperti lampu, ponsel, komputer, dan sebagainya.

Sejak hari pertama keluarga Weasley tiba di penginapan, Charlie langsung memberitahu Bill serta kelima adik-adiknya tentang internet terutama tentang Facebook. Arthur langsung tertarik untuk mencoba,tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya begitu mendapat lirikan mematikan dari istrinya. Jadilah Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, dan Ginny membut akun Facebook, diajari oleh Charlie.

Hari ini, karena hari terakhir menginap di dunia muggle, Percy ingin melirik Facebook untuk terakhir kalinya. Yah, walau awalnya dia agak gengsi saat diajari Charlie, lama-kelamaan jadi ketagihan –padahal baru beberapa hari saja. Jadilah setelah Percy bangun tidur, ia langsung mengakses internet via komputer di kamar yang ia tempati –tanpa mandi, ganti baju, atau sarapan terlebih dulu.

Dilihatnya pada akun Facebook miliknya, Percy memiliki 394 permintaan teman dan 1998 notifikasi. Lho, kok bisa banyak sekali ya? Hm, mungkin karena ia sedang ada di puncak keeksisannya (?). tunggu dulu, kalau Percy bisa mendapatkan begitu banyak jumlahnya, bagaimana dengan Fred dan George? Bagaimana dengan Harry Potter nantinya jika pemuda itu memiliki akun Facebook juga?

Sudahlah. Percy pun membaca dan memperhatikan satu persatu notifikasi yang ia dapatkan. Salah satunya adalah sebuah notifikasi yang menyatakan Bill men-_tag_ sebuah catatan alias _note_ di Facebook yang judulnya 'Catatan Berantai'. Pemuda berkacamata itu membuka catatan tersebut, lalu agak bingung ketika di akhir kalimat tertulis bahwa barang siapa yang terkena tag, ia harus membuat catatan yang sama dengan mengganti jawaban pada pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada. Dengan terpaksa, Percy yang perfeksionis itu mau tak mau mengikuti peraturan yang entah siapa buat itu.

.

.

Sepertinya tidak hanya Percy saja yang ingin menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain Facebook di hari terakhir di dunia muggle. Ternyata seluruh anak-anak Molly pun juga membuka Facebook –kecuali Charlie yang akan tetap tinggal di Mesir. Salah satu yang masih enggak berpisah dengan sesuatu super unyu yang cetar membahana badai melintas di khatulistiwa bernama internet adalah Ron si anak autis (author langsung didepak dari lantai 100 dan terjun). Maaf, maksudnya Ron si anak super duper unyu.

Siang itu setelah makan siang, Ron membuka akun Facebook-nya dan menemukan sebuah notifikasi yang menyatakan Percy men-_tag_ sebuah_ note_ padanya. Penasaran akan judul note yakni 'Catatan Berantai', putra termuda pasangan Molly-Arthur itu pun membuka dan membaca isi catatan itu.

.

.

**Catatan Berantai**

**Peraturannya**:  
1. Copy dan Paste soal-soal di bawah ini, dan jawab sesuai dengan kemampuan otak anda dari lubuk hati (?)  
2. Tag ke SEMUA orang yang ada di list pertemananmu.  
3. Siapa pun yang kena tag harus melakukan hal yang sama (gila ini nyiksa banget...)

Mari mulai...~!

***Halo!**  
Hai

***Lagi apa?**  
Lagi mikirin Penny. SALAH! MAK-MAKSUDNYA LAGI OL!

***Beneran nih?**  
Sungguh! Gw gak bohong! Gw kan anak baeeekk~~ D':

***Oke, aku mau tanya, jawab ya!**  
Monggo.

***Siapa orang yang ada di pikiranmu saat ini?**  
Penny. SALAH LAGI! MAKSUD GW –GW LAGI MIKIRIN NYOKAP GW!

***Kok bisa mikirin doi? Suka yaaa? *kedip mata***  
Eng-enggak! *blushing gila-gilaan*

***Kenapa mikirin doi?**  
Kangen... :*

***Acieee~ :P**  
AAARRGGHHH! Jawaban nomor sebelumnya salah!

***Hm, bosen gak sih?**  
Banget :(

***Main aja yuk!**  
Main apa?

***Yaaaahhh...kok gak mau main? :(**  
Hah?

***Aku tanpamu adalaaahh...?**  
Butiran Debu! Ih, eike demen banget lagu itu! Kyaaa~

***Bla bla bla semua berubah ketikaaaa...?**  
Ketika negara api menyerang! Kyaaaa~ Peycih cuga cuka lach eil bendel! (maksudnya: 'Percy juga suka Last Air Bender).

***Menurut kamu, seni itu apa?**  
Seni adalah ledakan!

***Kamu otaku bukan sih?**  
Aku punya otak, otak-otak pernah kumakan. Otaku itu apa ya? Jenis makanan baru di dunia muggle?

***Apalagi ya? Hm, kepikiran apa lagi gitu gak?**  
Entah, gw pun bimbang :/

***Oh! Pelajaran fave mu apa?**  
Semuanya suka! Percy gitchu loh! (alaynya kumat #dor)

***Sebangku sama siapa?**  
Penny dong :*

***Acieee :P**  
...

***Kalo besar pengen jadi apa?**  
Mau jadi mentri! Tapi...jadi mentri itu menyenangkan, tapi susah dijalanin...(merasa de javu?)

***Kenapa?**  
Karena aku tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang...

***Duh bingung, omongin apa lagi ya?**  
Apa aja boleee~

***Udahan aja deh ya!**  
Kok gitu? :(

***Eh ya, menurut kamu pertanyaan-pertanyaan di atas gimana?**  
Supeeeerr sekaliii!

***Oke deh, cap cus ya!**  
Oke deh, cyiiinn~~

.

.

Fred dan George mengetuk pintu kamar Ron untuk memanggilnya keluar. Keduanya ingin mengajaknya bermain Quidditch bersama dengan Charlie, Bill, dan Ginny. Begitu mereka mencoba memutar kenop pintu, ternyata pintu itu tidak dikunci. Si kembar pun masuk ke dalam kamar yang berantakannya sudah seperti kapal pecah yang diledakan oleh seseorang yang memiliki mulut di kedua telapak tangannya serta rambutnya berwarna kuning yang poninya menutupi sebelah mata (siapa yaaa~?).

Keduanya menemukan sang pemilik kamar sedang terbaring di lantai dalam kondisi mengenaskan dimana kedua bola matanya terbalik dan mulutnya berbusa. Ternyata Ron pingsan. Pingsan! PINGS –maaf, kita lanjutkan lagi. Intinya Fred dan George menemukan adik laki-laki mereka pingsan di lantai, sedangkan komputer masih menyala.

Penasaran akan apa yang adik mereka baca sebelumnya, si kembar pun membaca catatan di Facebook yang dibuat oleh Percy tersebut, lalu tersenyum menyeringai.

"George?" panggil Fred.

"Ya, Fred?" balas George.

"Apa kau memikirkan hal yang sama denganku sekarang?"

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah, _note_ Facebook ini akan menjadi gosip super panas saat awal tahun ajaran baru nanti! Dan kealayan Perce akan segera terungkap!"

Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? Tanyakan sendiri pada Percy Weasley! Ketik REG spasi PercyWeasleyCetarBadai spasi KEPO kirim ke tukang pos terdekat ya~

Dan bagi yang gak ngerti kenapa Fei masukinnya ke sci-fi, Fei sendiri juga gak tau. Jadi tuh Fei kan sering main ke fict-fict yang ada hubungannya sama fesbuk, dan mereka banyak yang tag genre-nya sci-fi. Karena ini pun idenya sama dengan mereka, Fei pikir ini masuk sci-fi juga –walau Fei gak ngerti kenapa ._.

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT (serius?)**

**.**

**.**

Enggak, jangan tanya orang Mesir pakai Facebook atau enggak ya. Fei hanya mengarang super duper bebas disini #dor  
BTW, jangan lupa vote di akun ffn Fei ya :3

REVIEW!


End file.
